1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of automatic faucets, more particularly the present invention relates to a touch free automatic faucet that uses infrared sensors in conjunction with logic processor that responds various functions to control water flow and temperature of faucet to provide an easy-convenient operation, water conservation and personal hygiene protection for commercial and residential applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic faucet has become popular for water saving and green earth. Because of the personal hygiene concern, touch free automatic faucets are ideal for public locations, commercial, residential applications.
The conventional automatic faucet is controlled with single electronic sensor to toggle on-off water flow with preset water temperature; most applications, such as kitchens, lavatories and some commercial, require adjustments on water flow, temperature and continuous water flow services.
From the above mentioned, the followings are the challenges of the touch free automatic faucets:
The first challenge to the use of an automatic faucet is the adjustment of hot-cold water flow ratio for the water temperature. The conventional automatic faucets use a static hot-cold water mixing valve for a preset water temperature; no water temperature adjustment function available for users. But in most applications, water temperature adjustment is needed and necessary, such as kitchens, lavatories and commercial applications. The current improved conventional automatic faucets with a manual hot-cold mixing handle attached on the faucet spout yet require hand-operation to adjust hot-cold water flow ratio, and not a “Touch Free” automatic faucet as claimed. Furthermore, a user can be accidently injured by sudden hot water flow of the previous handle setting.
The second challenge to the use of an automatic faucet for residential is to retain continuous water flow. For example, for the protection against the spread of disease and the water conservation, automatic faucets are installed in public restrooms such as at airports, restaurants or at commercial washstands in medical institutions. Although the advantage of the conventional touch free faucets is simply activated by placing a hand in the vicinity of the faucet spout outlet, the user must keep a hand within the sensor detection zone to keep faucet water flow to filling sink or container.
The third challenge to the use of an automatic faucet is to work in the vicinity around the faucet without triggering the water flow sensor and wasting unnecessary water flow.
The fourth challenge to the use of an automatic faucet is to adjust the water flow of faucet for different applications.
The fifth challenge to the use of an automatic faucet is to reset the water flow rate for water conservation.
The present invention is directed towards meeting these needs, among others.